Drabbles
by kickassfu
Summary: "Caroline has finally finished college and decided to go travel the world. Rome, Paris, Tokyo? Someone hears the news and decides to join her." / "High School dance, masquerade ball as a theme. Two people get together to dance, aparently they hate each other. Or maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" / Other drabbles will be added here.
1. The Eiffel Tower (I love you)

**The Eiffel Tower (I love you)**

College was finally over, and all she wanted to do was travel the world. Paris, Rome, Tokyo… Yes she was alone, but it didn't matter. She was happy; she finally got away from Mystic Falls, and everything bad that always happens there. She was free at last.

A week passed and she still couldn't leave Paris, there was still so much to see. She fell in love with its beauty, art, music, people, everything really. It's a bit of cliché but the one thing she couldn't keep her eyes from was the Eiffel Tower, she visited it every night and never got tired of seeing it.

A little bird had told him she, the love of his life, started travelling, and that she began with Paris. As soon as he heard it a grin formed on his lips when he recalled their conversation, but it soon turned into a frown, after all he offered to show her the world, and now she went by herself? He felt a little hurt and betrayed, but that's Caroline, never bending to his will. What's done is done, what could he do now?

So, there she was once more, just standing under the Eiffel Tower appreciating its greatness and untold splendor. A familiar voice startled her from deep thought and shivers ran down her spine at the mention of her name coming out of his mouth.

"Caroline." he drawled with a tender tone and loving eyes.

All that she could do in her stunned state was smile, Caroline was truly happy he was there even if he caught her by surprise.

Klaus was surprised by her beautiful smile, he had no idea how she'd react after all these years that unknowingly a grin started to unravel in his face, and before Caroline had a chance to say anything he grabbed her face and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but when he was about to pull away she pulled him near and kissed him back. It was like a fire had ignited the moment their lips touched, they fit together like two puzzle pieces that had never been apart, and it was a fire so strong that it consumed everything around them. They didn't let go of each other for a second, not even to catch a breath. It wasn't until they noticed everyone staring at them that they stopped, not that they cared about all the prying eyes, but it's not like they could…escalate things with so many people watching. Klaus kissed her delicately with a smile tugging on his lips, grabbed her hand and started walking towards the hotel Caroline was staying at, he fought the urges to carry her and vamp off as fast as he could, but there were still too many people watching them. Once he found himself in a more secluded area he picked her up and vamped off until he was outside of her hotel room.

Caroline was trying to open up the door but Klaus wouldn't let go of her, he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear, it felt so good she couldn't help herself but revel in the feeling.

Klaus grabbed her hair and kissed her lips forcefully, he was tired of waiting, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, luckily the door finally flung open and they stumbled inside while still holding each other and kissing like two teenagers with crazed hormones. They closed the door and made their way into the bedroom.

They spent the next few days in the hotel room, making up for lost time. Until Caroline finally snapped.

"Ok. Enough is enough, I came here to get to know this wonderful city, and all I've seen since you got here is this hotel room."

"Well I didn't see you complain, love." he said playfully while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh don't be gross Klaus. I'm complaining now. I want you to make up for it. You did say you'd take me wherever I want. So show me. Show me everything."

"Very well sweetheart," he said kissing her hand with a smirk plastered on his "anything you ask of me shall be done. I will show you every little unknown place, every astounding, beautiful, isolated corner of Paris, the places only known to the locals. What do you think?"

Caroline was taken aback by what he said but a smile finally graced her beautiful lips, she pulled him near her and kissed him gently, "Good." she whispered satisfied.

Klaus kept his promise; he showed her places she never saw when she was alone, every one so breathtakingly beautiful, and each one more amazing than the last. He showed her small art galleries, with the most unbelievable paintings and sculptures, so underappreciated but so wonderful. Restaurants hidden away from the world, with the most delightful food she ever tasted. They often fought and she'd eventually run off on him, but she always got lost so when Klaus apologized, even when it wasn't really his fault, Caroline would forgive him because she had no other choice.

They still went to see the Eiffel Tower whenever they could, Klaus didn't understand what drew her to it so much and he eventually asked her why, "I don't know…during the day it's so big and imposing. It looks so strong, like it can take anything life throws at him, but at the same time it looks so lonely. Like nothing else can ever compare to it. I think there's beauty in this vulnerability. But at night when all the lights turn on, it comes to life, and it doesn't look as lonely. That light just calls out to me, and to other people. It brings all kinds of people from all over the world together, and I think that's incredible." Caroline replied trying to explain herself, when even she didn't really understand it.

She noticed Klaus' pensive stare and guessed that he probably thought she was crazy but in a burst of emotions he attacked her lips and whispered in her ear "I…love you Caroline Forbes.", she didn't understand what brought him to say this so suddenly but she didn't care, she always kept her feelings locked and she was tired "I love you too, Klaus Mikaelson." she responded with the most angelic smile he had ever seen.

They lost count of the days they spent in Paris, but when Klaus had finally showed Caroline every little corner, they packed their bags and got ready to go to Rome, knowing that one day, they'd be back. Because Paris will always be their special place and the Eiffel Tower will always be the symbol of their love.


	2. Hey, wanna dance?

The sports hall of the Mystic Falls high school was beautifully decorated for the masquerade dance that Caroline Forbes planned perfectly. The theme being hidden identities she opted for the mysterious feeling, dark colors all around the room, fabric falling from the ceiling and red roses scattered around the pavilion. Some of the teachers thought it looked too mature for a high school dance but Caroline being who she is, convinced them it would be a good experience and above all FUN. She chose to wear a white beaded strapless dress that reached her feet covering them completely, it made her look like a princess and she loved it. Her accessories were a simple necklace, a bracelet that hung loose on her left wrist and the ring on her left index finger that she never took off. Caroline first thought of wearing her hair up but quickly dismissed that idea; she curled her hair flawlessly and let it cascade down her back. The only thing missing was the masquerade mask, she couldn't decide between the white Venetian style stick mask or the simple black Venetian eye mask, which she thought would be a cool contrast with the white of her dress. Caroline ended up choosing the black one that had a feather on its right side, and hoped she wouldn't regret it.

Klaus Mikaelson isn't really the type to go to those silly high school dances but this one would be the last and well, he just had to go and even though he was intrigued by the idea of a "masquerade ball" themed dance he was going with low expectations. He wore a simple black suit with a black tie and white shirt, and he thanked the gods he was a man, which made it that much easier for him to get dressed. The mask he chose to wear was called "Diablo Mask", it was an Italian black leather mask with four horns on top, two big and two small ones, but he mostly chose it because of its name, it called to him in a profound way.

Caroline had decided she wanted to go to the dance without a date. She wanted to have fun with her friends without worrying about someone else; this way she could dance with whoever she wanted without some guy getting jealous or angry. Seeing as Caroline was the one who planned the dance she felt obligated to be there before it began, to see if everything was perfect just the way she wanted.

When Caroline got there she was in awe of everything she had accomplished and felt a sense of pride. Of course there were some finishing touches needed here and there, but it would be dealt with quickly and smoothly with the help of the dance committee, which got there early by Caroline's command.

Finally the dance was open and people had started to come in, all of them marvelously dressed and all with different Venetian Masks, it was all so wondrous and simply incredible, like it was a scene from a dream or a movie. When enough people had arrived the band came out and started playing, they started with some slow music to fit the environment but they quickly changed the tempo and started to play fast-paced music, they were after all in a high school dance, the students needed to be pumped up and have fun.

Klaus tried not to arrive too early even though his sister, Rebekah, insisted they had to get there early because she wanted to dance with Stefan, his best friend, and seeing as he was popular bloke all of the girls would be at his feet begging for a dance. When they entered the party they went their separate ways, and he couldn't be happier for it. He looked around and was pleasantly surprised, it seemed like this dance wouldn't suck as much as he thought, everyone was having fun, the music wasn't completely terrible and the Masquerade theme was actually working quite well.

Klaus got himself a drink and sat down, he had time to party for now he was just enjoying the music and observing everyone else, until the corner of his eye caught a blonde angel passing by, it looked like she was working hard trying to see if everything was going well. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the stunning woman that wouldn't stop moving, '_What a control freak._' he thought to himself with a smirk tugging on his plump lips. At last the pretty girl sat down, she was all alone and that gave Klaus an idea.

'_Ugh I can finally rest. I hope everything else will go without a hitch._' Caroline contemplated while sipping her drink '_And where the hell are they? What great friends I have._' she thought while looking around trying to see if they've arrived. All of a sudden someone stands in front of her, staring at her without saying anything.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" Caroline asked with annoyance in her voice.

Klaus was stunned by the feistiness the fair-haired beauty had and grinned as it to irritate her further. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just wondering if…" he started saying smugly but was cut off by Caroline.

"If what?" she questioned cutting him off mid-sentence, Caroline would recognize that accent a mile away. She never really talked to him before, only if you count fighting as talking, in her eyes he was a pretentious, smug, bastard that got on her nerves, but she could see he didn't know it was her and was intrigued by what he might want.

Once again Klaus was taken aback by the suddenness of her response and for a second his words wouldn't come out, which never happened, he was a very controlled man and no woman had ever made him feel this way before. He coughed trying to put his thoughts in place and regain his composure "Please love, don't be rude, I was talking." Klaus retorted smirking from ear to ear, especially after seeing the shock on the pretty girl's face but before she could answer he continued "As I was saying, I was wondering if you'd give the honor of this dance?" while stretching his hand and with a slight bow of his head.

Caroline was flabbergasted, she had no idea how to even react to everything he just said.

Klaus could see the gears turning in Caroline's head and she'd probably start fuming out of her ears soon so before that could happen he asked once again "Hey, wanna dance or not? I promise I won't bite."

She was hesitant but she thought '_Why the hell not? My friends aren't here yet and all I've done is work, work and work. I deserve to have fun, even if it is with this insufferable idiot._' Caroline sighed and looked straight in Klaus' beautiful blue-green eyes "Fine. I'll dance with you." she replied taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor.

Klaus was ecstatic, she had said yes and a smile hadn't left his face since, he led her out to dance and a slow song started to play, he was happy but Caroline didn't share his enthusiasm. He took her left hand into his right, putting his left hand on her lower back while she put her remaining hand on his left shoulder. Klaus couldn't stop himself from looking at her, whereas she couldn't help but avoid his eyes. "I quite like this song," he observed noticing a reaction from the blonde "it's called "something love" by a bloke named Ed Shenanigans right?" Klaus enquired knowing full well the right name but expecting the control freak in her to correct him, he kept on swaying with her to the rhythm of the beautiful song.

"Seriously? Oh my god it's "Give me love" by Ed Sheeran. How can you not know that, Klaus?" Caroline answered exasperated by his ignorance.

At the mention of his name his eyebrows shot up in surprise "You know who I am?" he probed curiously.

"Well…" Caroline started flustered "Your mask can't hide your accent now can it?" she ended feeling victorious.

"That's true, but I'm just astonished that you actually agreed to a dance with me, knowing who I was, Caroline. I thought you hated me." he whispered in her ear holding her tighter in his arms as they continued dancing.

"Wait, you knew who I was? I thought YOU hated ME! I'm so confused right now." Caroline admitted unwillingly as she put her head on his right shoulder tired of thinking "I don't hate you Klaus. I may dislike you from time to time, but I don't hate you."

For a while they just kept quiet and continued dancing in each other's arms, luckily the next song was also a slow one so they didn't have to let go. Caroline started humming the song which made Klaus stare at her in delight, "You know, you're quite the dancer." he said finally breaking the silence.

Caroline finally looked at him "Well, I've had training. I happen to be miss Mystic Falls." she stated proudly, and as soon as the words left her mouth he replied smiling "I know.", promptly adding "What's the name of this song? It's quite wonderful."

She was amazed by the way Klaus was acting; he seemed like a total different person. "The song is called 'Kiss me' and it's by Sixpence None The Richer." Caroline answered with a smile on her face "It's actually one of my favorite songs." she added mumbling.

"It just became my favorite song." with a grin on his face but his eyes serious he twirled Caroline around and brought her back into his arms. "Why are you doing this?" Caroline pried inquisitively. "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" he could see the doubt in her eyes so he continued "You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you."

Caroline started blushing from his sudden confession and even though she didn't completely believe him she let out a shy "Thank you.", suddenly the music finishes and a fast-paced song begins, awkwardly she pushes him away seeing that her friends were finally there. Klaus catches her hand before she runs away, "I want your confession. I want to know how you truly feel about me.", Caroline lunged forward and kissed Klaus surprising both of them at the same time. Even though it only lasted a second they stayed close together, staring into each other's eyes with their foreheads touching. Klaus couldn't wipe the huge grin spreading on his face and Caroline didn't even notice the smile on her lips. Without caring for their surroundings they kissed once again for what it seemed like forever.


	3. The Park Where We Met

**This drabble was made for the beautiful Lia's (aka klaraholic on tumblr) birthday (go wish her a happy bday)! And I wanna thank Anaelle (Anaelle-Klaroline on ff, go read her fics) for all the help. I hope you like it ^^**

**The Park Where We Met**

It was Sunday morning and Caroline was feeling great. Same as always, she woke up early to prepare herself for her 6 a.m. morning run. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, put on some grey shorts, a yellow tank top and her lucky white sneakers. The thing about going running this early in the morning is that the park is mostly empty and the weather isn't super hot, like it usually got later. She ate a banana for breakfast not being all that hungry since it was still pretty early and not wanting to overstuff herself. She stretched herself before leaving her house, it was a routine she was accustomed to and loved.

Caroline whistled, while picking up her iPod, house keys and bottle of water. Tired of waiting she yelled "Spike come here boy."

The beautiful black Labrador came running and barking towards his owner "Shush Spike, we've talked about this, no barking this early in the morning!" she whispered with a serious face, pointing her finger at him, he whimpered looking at her with regret.

"Good boy." she smiled patting his head "Let's go." she said opening the door and closing it behind her.

Klaus for the first time in many years had woken up early, way too fucking early in his opinion, on a Sunday morning. He didn't understand why it was so, but he had woken up and since he couldn't go back to sleep; why not go to the park he loved so much? Klaus dressed himself with some random jeans, his favorite Henley and his black shoes, never forgetting his dear necklaces. He drank a coffee, or two, grabbed his favorite book, Troy, and went on his merry way. After closing the door he heard crying and realized he had forgotten someone important, he opened the door and saw her sitting there with a sad look on her face. "Come on out, love." she didn't move, just stayed there sulking "I know, I know, I'm sorry Athena, my bad. Come on." he chuckled and she wagged her tail. Once she was out he closed the door again, staring at her appreciating her beauty.

Athena was a white golden retriever and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

It was a beautiful sunny day, a blue endless sky extending through the horizon, with no clouds in sight. Caroline was steadily running, her breathing a bit ragged, with Spike by her side keeping up with her. She was listening to her pumped up music, some AC/DC, Linkin Park, Fall out boys etc, and it couldn't be better. She'd look at Spike once in a while urging him on, sometimes even doing a little race with him; she loved days like this, so carefree and fun. The park was pretty much empty, but in the distance she could see a handsome man sitting on a bench, reading a book? _'Who in their right mind would get up this early to read a book?' _she thought to herself, snapping out of it when she got a bit closer and could see his stunning blond curls, his blue-green eyes staring back at her and his full, plump lips. _'What I wouldn't give to kiss those wonderful lips…' _Caroline contemplated with a raised eyebrow while biting her lower lip, a slight blush on her face; luckily for her she had been running and a flushed face was normal, hopefully he didn't notice her long gaze.

Klaus was sitting on a bench reading his book, once in a while looking up to see what Athena was up to, and patting her when she came back to his side. Sometimes she'd bring a stick with her so he'd throw it, but she rarely came back with the same one.

When he looked up again he saw the most incredible, exquisite woman he'd ever lay his eyes on. She had the widest and sweetest smile he'd ever seen, and even though she was sweating from running, it only made her more brilliant, like she was glowing. Her hair was fair-haired and she had the bluest eyes, they reminded him of the sky.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn't look away, he finally noticed her eyes on him and was quite happy about it, when she finally passed by he felt like he had lost something. _'Why didn't I say anything?' _he sighed disappointed, starting to read his book again.

Caroline shook her head trying to wake up from the trance, and when she looked down, Spike wasn't there, and she stopped so abruptly she almost fell down. She looked around, trying to find him, finally spotting him with another dog, she ran towards them.

Klaus looked up trying to find Athena, like he did so many times before. Having found her with another dog he tried to call her but since she didn't return, he got up closing his book and walked there.

Caroline gets there and takes off her earphones "What the hell Spike? You see a pretty lady and you just leave me? Wow…I'm hurt." she joked laughing, squatting near both dogs and patting them "And who are you? You're so pretty."

Klaus stopped before reaching Athena, his breath catching in his throat when the same stunning woman he saw earlier, got there before he did. He chuckled when she played with her dog. As soon as she starting talking with his dog he stepped up with his hands behind his back and explained smirking "She's Athena."

Caroline was startled by the british accent that came from behind her, she glanced back to see the good-looking man from before standing there looking at her, for a moment she just appreciated the chance to look at him closer. When the information finally reached her brain she managed to reply getting up "Oh, sorry. Is she your dog?"

He nodded, a smirk still in place, his eyes never leaving her "And what might be your name, love?"

She rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting "I'm Caroline and this is my dog, Spike." Caroline stated smiling at the black Labrador "Anyway I apologize for my dog, we'll be on our way then."

"Wait," Klaus yelled not sure what to say next "why Spike?" he asked uncertain, chastising himself for the stupid question.

Caroline stopped in her tracks thinking about what the man just asked, "Why Athena?"

He chuckled "She is the Goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. She is also a warrior. I also quite like the name, don't you?"

"Well…yeah. I like it too, but I've always had a soft spot for Greek Mythology." Caroline eyed him curiously and noticed the book in his hand "You're reading Troy? I love that book."

Klaus' eyes lit up and he smiled "Yes, it is a wonderful book." he thought for a second and added "My name is Klaus, just in case you're wondering."

Caroline internally face palmed herself for her rudeness, extending her right hand "It's nice to meet you Klaus."

"You too, Caroline." he responded shaking her hand.

They both held each other's hands for what it seemed like forever, neither of them wanting to let go. Until Klaus broke the silence with a "Bloody hell."

Caroline was taken aback by his words but followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw Spike…well mounting Athena. She covered her open mouth with her right hand, horrified by what was happening, she looked up at Klaus but now he was just laughing. "You're not mad?" she asked surprised.

"I was, until I saw your face which was actually quite hilarious."

"What a gentleman." she quipped playfully.

Klaus winked at her grinning "Always."

"Well now that they've finished their…business, I really should be going." Caroline laughed nervously, "But thanks, this was nice." a genuine smile on her lips.

_'__This woman will be the death of me'_ crossed his mind. "Do you want to go for a coffee? One of these days?" Klaus questioned anxious.

Caroline contemplated, looking at him, wondering if it was a good idea. She finally conceded "Fine, how about today?"

A bright smile spread across his face "Yes, I'd like that."


	4. Together At Last

**New drabble y'all for Wind's bday (onlyklarolinefeels)!**

**WARNING! This drabble does not end well per her request, so if y'all want something happy and fluffy don't read it! Don't get me wrong, it starts out super fluffy but since the ending is sad I'm just warning you! And there will be a sequel to explain some things, and for closure. But I hope you like it ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters etc...**

**Together At Last**

Caroline was pacing back and forward, on the front porch of the house. _'God this house is huge.' _she thought trying to distract herself from what she truly came to do.

There she was. Finally! A few years had gone by already, well maybe more than a few but who's counting? They're vampires after all, time is irrelevant. So there she was, avoiding knocking on his door. I mean, was he still even waiting? Yeah, he said in a year or even in a century, but let's be honest that might have been bullshit. What if she knocked just to have a door slammed in her face? She changed her mind, this was a mistake. As soon as she started walking away the door opened.

"Caroline love you're not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?"

She was frozen, petrified, not being able to react she just stood there appreciating him. He looked as handsome as always, and she wanted nothing more than to run away.

"You didn't come all the way here just to stand outside, did you? Honestly I grew tired of waiting, but you never knocked, so I helped." he smirked.

Caroline briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice; she hadn't realized how much she liked that rough, but tender, tone of his voice. Not until this very moment had she understood how much she had missed it all, the way his body moved, the way he smelled, the way he said her name, like he had found a long lost treasure with immeasurable value. It was all coming back, not that it ever strayed far from her mind, but it was all so much more vivid now. All her worries were laid to rest, Caroline was certain this was the right move and she knew she wasn't going to regret it, or so she hoped.

She bit her lower lip nervously still not sure what to say, or do. He just stood there with his hands behind his back and a grin tugging on his lips, smug bastard. It was all too much, too fast, and she couldn't hold it any longer. She threw her hands in the air and mumbled a resigned "What the hell." throwing herself in his arms and kissing him fiercely. It had been a long time and Caroline was hungry for more, but then again so was Klaus. Caroline's arms were around his neck, her hands tugging on his unruly blond curls and trying to get him as close to her as she could.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her words and before he registered what was happening her mouth was on his. When he finally understood what was going on he smiled against her lips, reciprocating the ferocious kiss. He grabbed her waist with his left arm, trying to pull her even closer, as if that was possible and losing his right hand in her hair, pulling at it, caressing it, loving it. Their lips moved in synch, Klaus tongue was in her mouth dancing around with her own, enjoying that familiar rhythm from long ago. Caroline gently bit on his lower lip and Klaus returned with a soft kiss on her lips, finally letting go of each other, trying to catch their breath. Their breathing was erratic, and Caroline's chest rose and fell in the most delightful manner, all that Klaus could do was stare at it.

Caroline noticed his line of eyesight and giggled with a roll of her eyes "Pervert."

Klaus chuckled at her reaction and gave her another chaste kiss. He looked back into her eyes once more, to gauge out what she was doing there, what she wanted to do now, and even though no words were transpired between the two, everything was said. She was there, Caroline was finally there, to be with him. He took her by surprise and carried her in his arms, vamping off to his bedroom.

The next few days were the happiest days of Klaus' life, he just lounged around in bed with Caroline most of the time, but sometimes they'd go for walks, just aimlessly, to wherever their feet would take them. They talked about everything that happened while they were apart; they talked about Klaus' past, Caroline's future, anything and everything. They fought, a lot, but now whenever they fought they'd have make up sex, which made Klaus want to anger Caroline more often. She knew what he was doing though, and went along with it. What? Caroline really liked some hot hybrid vampire sex, and it was even better when it was after a fight. That's what they were doing right now, releasing their "anger" through other means of entertainment.

Caroline kissed him one last time and fell back on the bed, exhausted by their vigorous exercise. Klaus turned to her, taking all her beauty in, and sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear, he had the most blissful smile on his face. Caroline still wasn't used to that look and couldn't help but blush whenever he gazed at her with such intensity. A similar smile gracing her features, Klaus kissed her forehead lovingly, and then her left cheek followed by a tender bite, which made her giggle; he went back to kissing, her nose, her right cheek and her long delightful neck, running his mouth in its entire length. He stared into her eyes once more and Caroline grabbed his nape and brought him to her lips, she kissed him once, twice, thrice, each time deepening the kiss. They parted once more and without noticing she whispered "I love you."

All the time she's been there it was the first time she uttered those words and Klaus couldn't be happier, even if it slipped out accidently. Yes he hadn't told Caroline how he felt either, at least not face to face, but when she was supposedly asleep he had said it, knowing full well she was awake. Caroline froze at her slip up and bit her bottom lip, slowly looking into Klaus' face, to see how he felt about her words. When she witnessed the look of pure bliss on his face, a wide smile spread through her features and she repeated her former words, with more purpose than before "I love you Klaus."

He leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, her words echoing in his mind, over and over again, as if they were on a loop. Caroline kissed him lightly and he opened his eyes, he chuckled and finally proclaimed "I love you too sweetheart."

Klaus' heart was thundering against his ribs like never before, he felt a bit dizzy but chased the heavy thought from his mind. Caroline's heart, on the other hand, clenched at his words, it hurt and she didn't know why. Blood left Caroline's mouth scaring both of them, she stared at her chest a hand penetrating it, HIS hand. Klaus looked down as well, not understanding what was going on, all he wanted was to take his hand away but his body wouldn't move. Caroline kept spitting blood, it wouldn't stop. Tears falling from her eyes, confusion and betrayal riddled her face. Klaus closed his eyes once more, this was all a dream, a nightmare, it wasn't truly happening, it couldn't be happening. "Klaus," she whispered weakly brushing her hand on his face "I love you.", as soon as she finished saying that his hand flew out of her chest, her heart in it.

Klaus lets it fall from his hand, hopelessness overcoming him, making him crying out in despair. He holds her in his arms "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he chants it, like saying those words would make everything better again.

Caroline's body started to grow limp against in his arms. Her corpse growing cold and becoming grey, her face full of veins taking away her former beauty. And the hardest, worst thing for him to watch was the life leaving her stunning bright blue eyes, and turning them into dark lifeless ones. As he looked at the scene in front of him a voice echoed in his head, someone he never thought he'd hear from again "Niklaus now that you know how it hurts when someone you love is taken from you, I hope you'll realize that you're an abomination. You should have died a human. Right my wrongs, son." at that moment he understood why he had killed Caroline and what he had to do now.

"I love you Caroline. I love you. Please don't leave me, I'm sorry."


	5. I Can't Help Myself

**New Klaroline drabble! I promised** Ana **(anaelletvd on tumblr, anaelle-klaroline here, go read her fics) I'd do it…if she studied for her exam xD So here it is!** **BTW warning: She's a weirdo and asked me to incorporate some Kland…I'm so sorry, I'm really bad at smut, so it's not very good . It's really vague though, so you can still read it! Just wanted to warn you :) AU/AH**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to TVD etc etc**

**I Can't Help Myself**

Klaus was running late. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' _was all he could think. He was not the type of man to be late, ever. Especially not to work, but the motherfucking alarm clock didn't ring, and after a late night he couldn't wake up by himself. If he drove fast enough he could still get there in the nick of time, and boy was he driving fast. He took a shortcut, one not many people knew about, expecting it to be pretty much empty and allowing him to go as fast as he wanted. His car screeched to a halt when another car appeared in front of him, well the car was already there he just hadn't noticed it. The person in the car was trying to park but couldn't, Klaus looked at his watch, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel; this was taking too long so he honked his horn. The other vehicle stopped moving for a while, the window rolled down and a finger appeared. That did not help Klaus fury one bit, but he tried to calm himself, after all it must be an old person, or else they would've parked by now. He rolled down his window and shouted "Would you like me to help you park sweetheart?"

"Fuck off!" a feminine voice answered him and shocked him.

Caroline was not in one of her days, she had been trying to park for the last 15 minutes, and all she wanted to do was give up and leave. But she had promised her friend she would give her a ride to the mall for some shopping, and knowing her she was still sleeping. So she had to park her car and go to her apartment, and this was the perfect spot, right in front of her friend's building. She sighed and gently hit her head against the window, noticing a car behind she kept on trying to park. He seemed impatient, what's the hurry? He honked his car "What an asshole…" she mumbled, stopping the car and rolling the window down; she showed him her middle finger and kept trying to park. Suddenly the rude, condescending man yells "Would you like me to help you park sweetheart?" and she huffed exasperated. How dare he? "Fuck off!" she screams back.

"Love I'm late to work all because you can't park your damn car." he shouts again and she rolls her eyes.

"Well next time wake up earlier!" she retorted annoyed, rubbing him the wrong way. How did she know he woke up late?

Klaus turns off his car, opens the door, and gets out. Caroline seeing it through her mirror can't help herself from appreciating the image _'Damn…this guy is hot! Shame he's a dick.' _she sighed.

"Get out of the car and I'll park it for you, I don't have time for this." he barked impatiently.

Caroline got out of her car as well, there was no way in hell she was going to let him scare her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and drawled "NO! So back off already, I don't need your help."

Klaus' breath hitched at the vision in front of him, she was the most magnificent woman he had ever seen. He looked her up and down, taking everything in. A smirk appearing on his face, his tongue darting out to wet his thirsty lips; thirsty for the blonde knock-out in front of him. Fuck being late, all he wanted was to thank the gods for being late, or else he would have never met her, and what a shame that would be.

Caroline became aware of the way he was looking at her and a shiver went up her spine, he was hungry for her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, someone desired her and she couldn't help but be excited at that realization. She stared at his amazing blue green eyes trying to gauge what he was going to do or say next, because he obviously had forgotten about being late.

"Would you give me your phone number?" Klaus asked abruptly.

Caroline was taken by surprise; that was not what she was expecting at all. A slight blush spread through her face and she couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected question "Really? Aren't you brave? You could've at least asked me for my name first."

He chuckled and nodded, extending his hand "Yes I could have. I'm Klaus Mikaelson and you are?"

Caroline eyed his hand carefully and shook it, a current going through both of them at the touch "I'm Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you Klaus."

Klaus grinned "So about that number…?"

Caroline giggled opening her hand. Understanding what she wanted he gave her his phone. She put her contact in it; eager for his call.

He put the device back on his pocket "I'll call you tonight.", he normally wouldn't call a woman so soon. Hell he was never the one to call or text first, but she was different.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." she whispered a smile plastered on her features "Aren't you late?" she asked realizing for how long they had been standing around.

"Oh shit, I am." he answered looking down at his watch and then back at her, before he said anything else she spoke.

"Would you please…help me park my car?" Caroline questioned gingerly, playing with her hands and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Klaus chuckled shaking his head "Give me your keys, love." she did as he asked and he parked it quickly and swiftly. He got out of her car and handed her back the keys.

"Thanks…" she gazed at him "Talk to you later?"

"You're welcome sweetheart. Of course." he affirmed, giving her a soft kiss on her left cheek.

She said her goodbyes and started walking towards her friend's building, glancing one last time to the handsome man who waved at her.

Klaus sauntered off to his car, reveling on the events that just trespassed, sighing blissfully while entering his car. His hand was still warm from the small contact he had with her; his eyes flitted down to his pants, his member throbbing at all the images going through his head. Without much thinking he started unbuckling his belt, but suddenly he heard a honk behind him. _'Damn it, I guess I'll do it later.' _he started his car back up and drove away.

Caroline had a pretty pleasant day; yes it had started kind of rocky with the annoying honking asshole, but he turned out to actually be a hot, charming man who wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off. The rest of her day was nice, she wake up her grumpy friend Katherine, and when she was finally ready they went shopping. It took them the whole day, but it was fun, it had been a long time since they had done something like that. Caroline had told her about the handsome stranger, Klaus and Katherine had rolled her eyes; she already disliked the man without even meeting him. So now, here she was, sitting on her couch drinking a glass of wine and watching TV, waiting for his call. Katherine told her he wouldn't call her, but Caroline had faith that he would.

It was 10 o'clock now and he hadn't called yet and Caroline was tired of waiting, so she grabbed her phone, just in case, and went to take a long bath to relax. When the bath tub was filled to the brim with water and bubbles she went in, lying down and unwinding. Of course she also took her wine bottle; if he didn't call her, she at least would have the company of her trusted friend, alcohol. Her mind started to wander and her hands started to travel down her heated body; how his manly hands would feel on her body, touching, squeezing, how it would feel to kiss his plump and full lips, how his hard d-

"Give me love like her,  
'cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,  
And that I'll fight my corner,"

Her head shoots up realizing it's her phone ringing and she starts searching for it.

"Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya."

Caroline finally finds it and answers the call "Hello…?"

Klaus was exhausted; since he got to work late he also had to stay behind. Because he worked for his older brother he did as he was told, if it was anyone else telling him that he'd probably show them his middle finger. Speaking of middle fingers, he had to call her, Caroline. He glanced at his watch, 10 o'clock. Maybe he should call her tomorrow, it was pretty late and he didn't want to bother her. He went to the fridge and got himself a beer to wind down from a hard day at work. He walked into his bedroom, making himself comfortable, taking all of his clothes except for his boxers. He sat on his bed, drinking his chilled beer while watching TV. A beautiful blonde woman showed up on his screen and he couldn't help but think of her, "Damn the time, I'm going to call her." he mumbled, picking his phone after turning the TV off.

"Hello…" the voice on the other side asks uncertain.

"Caroline," he drawled enjoying the way her name rolled off his tongue "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"That's alright Klaus, I don't mind." she lied of course, she did mind but he called and that's all it mattered.

"Work ran a bit late and I just got home, and" he confessed pausing for a bit after hearing water splashing "wait are you taking a bath?"

"Maybe…?" Caroline hinted with a sultry voice, nibbling on her lower lip.

Klaus could feel his dick harden letting out a low growl, he wasn't sure but it seemed like she was playing with him. "Sweetheart, don't play with me." he whispered turned on.

"Who says I'm playing?" she asked a smile tugging on her lips, moving around so he could hear the water splash.

The image of a very naked Caroline was plaguing his thoughts, and even though he fought against it, his urges got the best of him. He reached for his throbbing member and released it from his boxers. "Love, how I wish I could be there with you."

Caroline giggled "How daring of you Mr. Mikaelson."

"You're driving me crazy Caroline." he stated, his breathing ragged. Her sweet voice ringing in his ear, he started moving his hand up and down trying to find release.

Her cheeks flushed, god, it felt so good to be wanted. She was quiet for a moment and heard him moaning, skin rubbing on skin and she realized what he was doing. Her body getting warmer, and her center aching to be touched. "I wish you were here too…" she admitted her hand going between her legs, her breathing tattered and her heart beating so hard it hurt.

Klaus couldn't hold it in anymore and came, after a confession like that he just couldn't help himself. He tried to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down; he really needed a cold shower right now. "Caroline sweetheart, are you still there?" he asked concerned with the quiet, the answer he got was not what he expected.

"YES, KLAUS, YES." she moaned with labored breathing finally coming undone, his voice the last push she needed.

Klaus was slightly, well very, surprised that she was doing the same as him and smirked. "Caroline would you go on a date with me?"

Without hesitation she answered "Yes! Tomorrow night, dinner at my house."

Klaus chuckled at her eagerness, after they worked out all the kinks, her address, the time etc, he emphasized "It's a deal, I'll be there. Bye love."

"Ok, good night Klaus." as he went to turn the call off she added "And Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be late." Caroline said serious.

"Yes m'am."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews? 3 Thank you ^^ I wanna thank the people who reviewed my last drabble! There was a guest who said go Spike, you cracked me up so thanks xD And thanks for following and reading my drabbles, all of you!**


	6. I Dare You

**This was made for the lovely Lizzy! It's simple, cheesy and plain dumb hahaha I hope you like it :D**

**I Dare You**

Caroline was really excited, her friends were going to take her out to a really exclusive place tonight. Tomorrow she was going to, finally, turn 21 years old and they decided it would be best to celebrate it today, all night long! So that she could sleep-in the next day, since it was Saturday, she would probably be completely wrecked so she was going to need it.

She could spend all day in bed, watching movies and just enjoying the serenity her small apartment gave her. And then at night, all her friends would come over for dinner, mostly just to eat cake.

Caroline, being her neurotic, control-freak self, already had it all planned out. She loved her birthday and turning 21, in her eyes, was a significant mark. One she wanted to celebrate so hard, she'd never forget it.

She was preparing herself for the special night ahead; she put on her favorite, lucky blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress, the top fitting snugly against her chest. The bottom was flowy and layered, made of sheer material, showing how long and beautiful her legs truly were, the fabric behind being longer than the front. She always used a thin, golden, belt to tie the outfit together. Caroline decided to wear her best, black heeled ankle boots, knowing it would look amazing on her; it had a kind of rocker-style look she loved.

Now she was doing her hair, she was curling it, trying to get it just the way she liked it. It flowed easily down her back, as a beautiful golden stream of perfect curls. The last thing that was left was her make-up; she was still undecided on how to do it. She ended up choosing a simple, but fierce, look; a red lipstick adorned her plump lips and her eyes had a kind of smoky effect, she didn't do much more than that, she didn't need to.

Just as she was finished there was a knock on the door, she smiled at the mirror and clapped her hands excitedly as she left the bathroom to go open the door.

When she opened it, there stood a handsome young man with a big sunflower on his hands. "A sunflower, for the brightest person I've ever met. With you around, it'll probably stay alive for a long time." he said jokingly, a huge smile on his lips.

Caroline giggled and hugged him tight. "Thank you." she answered taking the flower from his hands and hitting him playfully on his arm. "You're such an idiot Stefan, you didn't have to do this, it's not my birthday yet. Anyway come in."

He chuckled and entered her apartment "So, are you ready to have the night of your life?"

She laughed eagerly while putting the flower in a vase, "Yes, I am. By the way, are we meeting them there? Or will they come here, so we can all go together?"

"We're meeting them there, so if you're ready we can get going, tonight I'm your chauffeur."

"Should you really be driving? You won't be able to drink."

"Yes, that way I can be sober and take care of you when you become completely smashed."

"I am offended Mr. Salvatore." Caroline joked with her best friend "But that is quite a good idea, now let's go." she added grabbing her purse and leaving her place.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh come on Nik, you owe me one. You have to join me for a drink."

"For the love of all that is sacred Kol, I don't want to." Klaus exclaimed annoyed.

"Stop being such a boring old man, this place is really blasting; you're going to have the night of your life. You might even meet a girl who you fancy." Kol said trying to convince his stubborn older brother.

Klaus pensively thought, he knew his brother wouldn't back off so why not just go along with it? "Oh what the hell, fine! I'll go, but I doubt I'll be interested in any of those floozies that frequent these tacky places you like so much. Let's go. Only one drink and then I'll leave."

Kol grinned victoriously "That's alright, I don't mind! It's a deal, now come. You're driving." he declaimed throwing Klaus the car keys.

**XXXXXX**

They were all inside of "Xclusiv"; Caroline laughed so much, after reading the name that tears rolled down her face. Now she understood why everyone kept saying that this place was so _exclusive_. No, it really was quite hard to get in, luckily her friend Katherine had a lot of connections and got them in.

They got their own booth that could fit all of them, Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie and Enzo, were sitting and downing shots; except for Stefan he was drinking a beer, always the worrywart.

"Cheers to my lovely and favorite blondie." Enzo shouted saluting with his glass, everyone clinked their shot-glasses "Cheers." and drank the whole, disgusting drink in one go.

"Ok it's not midnight yet, and I'm already getting buzzed. We should take it down a notch." Caroline drawled amused.

"Oh, please. You're such a lightweight." Katherine stated rolling her eyes.

"Besides it's almost midnight!" Bonnie observed happy.

"10." Stefan started.

"9." Enzo joined him, smirking.

"8." they all said.

"7." Caroline was blushing at how loud they were being, it almost sounded like it was going to turn into a new year.

"6." even some strangers joined the countdown, completely clueless of what it meant.

"5." Kol joined the weird chant, not knowing what was going on. Klaus just nursed his drink, already regretting his decision to come.

"4." Klaus looked at where the whole commotion was coming and he could see Stefan, an old friend of his that he had sadly last contact of. _'I'll be damned, what an interesting coincidence.' _he thought taking a sip from his beverage.

"3." he kept stealing glances at the group of friends, his eyes trained on Stefan.

"2." Klaus saw blonde curls and was intrigued.

"1." he could finally see her, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. His breath hitched, his heart sped up and he didn't know what to do or think. He was glad Kol had dragged him to come, thank god for his annoying, incessant talking.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAROLINE." her friends screamed, all hugging and kissing her. She was so embarrassed, but it was such a great feeling, being surrounded by people she loved and who loved her back. Some people around her also screamed "Happy birthday." and she shouted a "Thank you." at them.

Klaus heard her name, "Caroline." he whispered to himself; her name rolled down his tongue so effortlessly like it was meant to be. Sadly she was being blocked out of his sight; he did everything in his power not to just get up and walk up to her to wish her a happy birthday, it was hard though.

When they were all sitting down again, with new drinks on the table, Katherine spoke up "Let's play a drinking game."

"What kind?" Caroline asked energized.

"The kind where you either drink or you have to perform a dare." she said deviously.

"That sounds stupid, you can always drink then." Enzo asserted, annoying Katherine.

"Shut up dickhead. No, you can only drink twice. So you have to choose well when you drink, or the next dare could be much worse and you can't get out of it." Katherine explained, making up the rules as she talked.

"I changed my mind, I want to play this."

"Well I might take a sip from my beer, but that's it. Still it does sound like fun." Stefan piped in, interested in the made up game.

"I'm not going to be a party pooper, I'm also in. But please no going overboard with the dares." Bonnie announced a little afraid, she knew her friends and was sure this wasn't going to well.

Caroline sighed rolling her eyes "Fine, but if I truly think the dare is too much I won't do it."

"Nobody is going to force you to do something bad, don't worry. Oh and the one who dares gets to choose what the person who refuses has to drink." Katherine added, already thinking of the perfect dare to ask Caroline.

"Very well, that makes sense. But since I'm the birthday girl, I should be the first one." Caroline declared forcefully, everyone around the table agreed with a nod and she continued "Hmmm Bonnie!"

Bonnie flinched scared of what was coming, but still relieved it was Caroline asking instead of Katherine or Enzo, "Yes…?"

"You will…" Caroline started but stopped to think and look around; when she saw him an idea popped inside her head "You will go flirt with that guy and ask for his number." she announced smiling and pointing at a brown haired, very handsome, guy with a boyish grin.

"Oh come on Caroline. Are you serious? He looks like a flirt, do I have to?" she questioned distraught.

"Well you could waste a drink on this easy dare, but then Katherine and Enzo will probably screw you over." Caroline commented triumphantly.

Bonnie knew she was right, so she sucked it up and stalked up to the guy.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh my god that bitch, she's not coming back is she? She really seems to be getting along with him. Caroline you fucked up." Katherine remarked playfully.

"I know…it's my birthday and she basically dumped me to flirt with him." she said gasping at her friend's betrayal.

"Goldilocks you forced her to flirt, so you reap what you sow and all that. Anyway let's get this show on the road, can I be next?" Enzo questioned excited.

"Sure." Caroline and Stefan replied before Katherine got a chance to say anything.

"Ok. Katherine, you have to take your top off for 10 seconds." he explained smirking from ear to ear.

"Really? Child's play, I expected more from you."

"I'm just getting started."

"Ok then." Katherine sighed taking off her top, sitting there in only her shorts and bra. They all counted together, and when the time ended she put it back on. "Done. Let's move on." there were some guys who stared at her but she didn't care at all.

"It's my turn now, be prepared." she stared at all of them and went for her on again off again sweetheart "Stefan, I dare you to make out with one of us."

Stefan was taken aback but why the hell not? He went for it; he grabbed the person before they could even react and started kissing their lips, tugging on them. Going as far as sticking his tongue in, swirling it around. When he was satisfied with the result he stopped and sat back down.

"What the hell mate? Why in the holy hell did you do that? Gross!" Enzo scolded him, spitting out the remaining saliva that did not belong to himself. "Two beautiful woman and you go for me? What is wrong with you? Ugh…disgusting."

Katherine was shocked at first, because she knew he'd never go for Caroline so she thought he'd make out with her, but he just had to ruin her plans. It didn't matter though she was laughing like she hadn't in a while; she had to grab her stomach because it hurt so much. Caroline had the same reaction, completely taken by surprise by her best friend, this really was becoming the best day ever.

"Oh please Enzo, you know you enjoyed it. I'm a great kisser." Stefan teased him with a serious look on his face, winking at him.

"I can attest to that." Katherine joined, still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah you guys are hilarious." he muttered sarcastically, downing a shot to sanitize his mouth. "I'm going to the bathroom, and don't follow me you pervert. I always knew you had a thing for me. The woes of having this beautiful face and wonderful body." he joked walking away.

Stefan laughed wholeheartedly taking a swig of his beer. "I guess it's my turn…" he said staring at Caroline, because she hadn't been dared yet, but as he was going to speak up Katherine elbowed him, warning him with her eyes. Stefan got the hint loud and clear; he did not want to deal with her so he did what she wanted "Katherine, I dare you to…" he tried to rack his brain but nothing came to mind, if only Enzo was there.

"Walk up to someone you don't know and whisper some dirty stuff in his ear." he randomly thought of.

Katherine sighed "You guys are amateurs, like I have any qualms doing this. Be right back."

**XXXXXX**

"Niklaus, this place is…well, to put it in terms that aren't completely crass, _interesting_."

"Elijah, why did you even bother coming here?" Klaus sincerely asked.

"Kol was being very insistent so I just ended up agreeing to come, sadly. Where is he?"

"He disappeared a while ago, he's probably philandering. But sit down and have a drink."

"We both now this isn't my type of establishment, I just wanted to say something to him before I left."

"Whatever you prefer, go ahead. Last I saw him was near the bar."

"Thank you Niklaus, we'll talk later." Elijah proclaimed buttoning up his suit jacket and going away to find his youngest brother. But before he could reach him he was intersected by a goddess, yes, goddess it was the only way he could describe her. She smirked at him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down, whispering in his ear.

**XXXXXX**

"She's taking her sweet time; don't tell me she abandoned us like Bonnie did? That back-stabbing bit-"

"Are you talking about me?" Katherine said interrupting Caroline. "I'd never leave you on your birthday, but it seems Enzo either fell down the toilet or got lost."

"Yeah right. He's probably kissing some girl to forget the taste of my sweet, sweet lips."

Caroline snickered; Stefan could be funny when he wanted to. "What took you so long anyway?"

"Oh the guy I used to perform the dare asked for my number _and _gave me his. He was actually pretty hot so I went for it. If it wasn't your birthday I wouldn't even be here anymore."

"My hero." Caroline stated jokingly.

"Ok Caroline, it's finally your turn. Are you ready?" Katherine questioned smiling.

"Yeah come at me." Caroline emphasized psyching herself to whatever Katherine threw at her.

"See that cute guy, with curly blond hair and those striking blue eyes?" Katherine pried pointing at Klaus.

"Yes…" it was the first time that she had noticed him, he was, well she couldn't even describe him that's how amazing he was.

"He's been staring at you since the moment he walked in." Caroline was surprised to hear that but she was also slightly, actually a lot, happy. "So I dare you to go over there and kiss him. And a real kiss, not a peck. Something like Stefan did to Enzo." Katherine added laughing.

Caroline gulped nervously; she wasn't a prude, but just kissing a random, a really hot random stranger? That seemed like…a pretty good idea, why not? To calm her nerves she drank a couple of shots, getting a wink from Katherine and a "Good luck." from Stefan. She got up, walking surely but slowly towards him, there was purpose in her walk and anyone who was paying attention could see it. Her cheeks were flushed, but that could be because of all the alcohol. She knew better though, she was anxious but it wasn't a bad feeling, it was good. Butterflies in her stomach, the whole shebang, it was nerve-wrecking and she wanted nothing else. Caroline was staring right in his blue eyes, they sucked her in and she was drowning, she couldn't escape them. The closer she got the more the anticipation grew; electricity was flying between them and whoever got close was going to get fried.

**XXXXXX**

Klaus noticed _Caroline_ glancing at him and down two shots and he chuckled, she was adorable. When she got up and started walking in his direction, he started panicking a bit; he froze completely, his eyes trained on hers. He could get lost in her eyes for days, gladly. She had a slight blush on her features and he couldn't help but imagine her in some very compromising situations, he tried controlling himself though. Klaus could finally see her in all her glory, oh and what glory it was. She was absolutely exquisite; he couldn't help but be curious as to why she was walking towards him, but did it even matter?

At last, she reached him. Their breaths were ragged, their beating hearts were bruising and Caroline was actually trembling. She spit out a fast and low "I'm sorry.", which confused Klaus immensely until she pounced him. So she could reach him better she sat on his lap, grabbing his face with her hands and touching his lips lightly. Just that slight touch sent shivers through both of them, the warmth spreading. It wasn't enough, and not because of some silly dare, but she needed this, she longed for him. She deepened the kiss, pushing her body against his; her hands now tugging on his curls. It felt so good, she never wanted to stop.

It took a while for Klaus to process what was happening but as soon as he did he reciprocated the kiss. He snaked an arm around her waist while the other hand was lost inside her glistening hair, bringing her as close as he could. He bit her lower lip begging for entrance, and when she granted it he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. It was wild and messy, he couldn't ask for more. Suddenly he felt the cold hit him; she wasn't kissing him anymore, she wasn't sitting on his lap, nothing, she was gone. He opened his eyes to see her, basically, run away from him. Well this was going to be fun; he finished his drink and got up.

**XXXXXX**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What did I just do?" Caroline asked her two best friends.

"From where I was sitting it seems like you dry-humped someone in public. Congrats, Caroline." Katherine replied laughing.

"Ha ha ha, so funny. Ugh, but it felt so good. If I didn't come to my mind in time I'd have fuc-"

"Stop right there Caroline, I do not need so much information." Stefan declared serious but with a playful smile tugging on his lips.

"You should've asked for his number, or you should've just left with him."

"What? No…I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

"Well you better think fast, he's coming here." Stefan warned her.

Caroline stopped moving, the normal instinct is either fight or flee, with her it was pretend to be dead. It didn't work very well.

"Caroline, why did you run away?" Klaus questioned intrigued.

Fuck, of course he's British. Of course he has an accent. Why did he have to be so perfect? He was made to torture her, and god was it working.

"Stefan, mate, how are you?" Klaus asked extending his hand, Stefan left his seat and shook it, hugging him with his free arm, and Klaus did the same.

"I'm fine and you, Klaus?" he responded letting him go.

Wait, they knew each other? What in the world was happening? Was she being pranked? Was she being punk'd?

"I was great until your friend attacked me and ran away." Klaus said waiting for her reaction.

"Ok, I'm sorry for bothering you. It was a dare, I had to do it. Besides I noticed how _attacked_ you felt. You retaliated against my offense pretty fast, didn't you?"

Klaus chuckled, she was a spit fire and he loved it. "Obviously, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

Caroline tried not to but it was stronger than her, she started giggling hiding her face with her right hand.

Her laugh was music to his ears, bloody hell, the perfect woman existed and she was right in front of him. "Sweetheart, would you like to go for a walk? Just a walk, so we could talk more comfortably." he asked hopefully.

Caroline's lips parted slightly in surprise, she looked around to talk to her friends but they were gone. Her phone rang and she noticed a text message from Katherine '_Have fun banging the British dude! We love you, be safe but mostly just have fun.' _

Now what? She looked at him and couldn't say no, his eyes were so full of hope and honestly, the feeling of his lips hadn't left her mind.

When she didn't answer him he added "I dare you."

Caroline laughed shaking her head in disbelief and finally replied sincerely "Ok…yeah, I would love to, _Klaus_."

She took the arm he gave her and they left the noisy club. This was new and exciting; she knew that no matter how this night would end that she would never forget her 21st birthday.

_Many years from now even though her memory wasn't the same anymore, she still remembered it, because that was the night when she met the love of her life. _

* * *

**A/N: This is the dress: x**

**And this is the shoes: x**

**I hope you liked it or at least, kind of enjoyed it hahaha Thanks for reading! And yay I'm back from vacation! Hopefully I'll update my fics!**


	7. That Fateful Day

**This drabble was made for my friend the beautiful Monika aka realynn8! I hope she (and everyone who reads it) likes it ^^ Thanks for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: TVD and TO do not belong to me, neither do their characters etc...**

**That Fateful Day**

Two warm bodies intertwined together, perfectly fitting into each other's arms. No other place they'd rather be. Honestly it was the safest place they could ever be and they knew it. It was and will always be, a relationship based on trust and friendship. They were sleeping peacefully, cuddling with each other as they have done since forever. He was hugging her from behind, his hand on her stomach, to keep her as close as possible to his body, even in his sleep he never let go of her. Either way Caroline was clutching his hand in its place, even if he decided to let go, she wouldn't let him. They clung to each other not just because of the love they felt but also the fear, the horror that one day everything would suddenly end, destroying them both.

That's why, when Klaus started coughing and having difficulty breathing, Caroline immediately woke up, her heart pounding against her ribcage so hard it hurt. For a few seconds Caroline felt dizzy, this hadn't happened in so long she forgot what she had to do. Caroline searched her drawer for his inhaler and found it, and even though it felt too light, she still gave it to Klaus. He took it from her hands, sitting up and shaking it; when he pushed the button down nothing came out which made him panic a bit, he could feel that this wasn't a severe asthma attack but still the shortness of breath he hadn't felt in a while threw him off balance. When Caroline noticed what was wrong she acted quick, going to get a glass of water for him to drink, blaming herself internally for not being more prepared for occasions such as these. He drank it slowly, but it didn't help much. Klaus was clutching his chest, trying to catch his breath when Caroline grabbed his face and touched her forehead against his, breathing little by little so he could follow her lead and do the same. They stared into each other's blue eyes and she felt him slightly relax, trying to repeat what she was doing.

Noticing that his breathing was starting to normalize she smiled, and only now was her own heart starting to calm down; with each breath he took, her own heart slowed down a beat. Klaus leaned against the bed's headboard, completely exhausted from the whole ordeal, taking the glass of water Caroline was giving him, more like forcing him, to drink. Now the water slid down his sore throat easily, cooling it down and giving him a much needed sense of relief.

Caroline had done her research about asthma once upon a time, when they started dating; this was called nocturnal asthma, or so it seemed like it. But there was no specific explanation to this phenomenon which grated on Caroline's nerves, she liked being in control and this disease didn't allow her to do so. Because it could also be caused by allergies to seasonal pollen, weather changes, viral infections, such as a cold or flu, and even sudden stress. Also, now, now she had failed Klaus with her unpreparedness and was blaming herself for her mistake.

As if he could read her mind Klaus chuckled, which confused her greatly, and blurted out "Love, don't even dare to blame yourself. It's my condition; I should be the one to take care of these things. It wasn't your fault, it happened, it was _my _mistake."

Caroline nodded unconvinced, it didn't matter what he said she still felt like it was her fault. In the end he is a part of her, so his problem is also hers, she should've known better.

Once again, Klaus knowing Caroline better than anyone suggested "Caroline, sweetheart, I'm absolutely worn out but I can't fall back asleep. Could you…you know…?"

Caroline looked at him, seeing his beautiful smirk and his adorable dimples she smiled. Caroline could never say no to him but until he asked her, word for word, she would play along without agreeing. "Could I what?" she questioned grinning.

Klaus grunted, every time he asked her to do this he felt like a little kid, but he loved it nonetheless so he put that silly thought away and asked "Could you please sing me to sleep, Caroline?"

She truly thought he was the cutest thing to ever walk this earth, and also the hottest, most beautiful man she ever saw; Caroline loved every little part that made Klaus who he was. After seeing the look of pure happiness on his face she couldn't help herself and left a soft kiss on his plump lips, with a look to match his own. He grabbed her face leaving a longer and sweeter kiss on her full, pink lips. When they were done they lied down back on the bed, this time Caroline was the one hugging him, singing him to sleep while stroking his hair.

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

Her voice was low and soft, she knew Klaus wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Caroline could feel his breath start to get heavier and his body relax against hers.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Klaus finally fell asleep, but just to be sure he wouldn't wake up, she hummed a bit more of the song. And as she did so, her memory went back to that fateful day, the day they met.

**XXXXXX**

Caroline was getting ready to close the clinic. It had been one of those unbearable busy days, don't misunderstand she loved her job, but sometimes it was a bit too much. She was very tired but also fulfilled; loving what she did made it all a tad easier. Caroline had sent Stefan away half an hour ago, telling him she'd close up today; after all it was her clinic, her baby. She worked hard to get here and it was all worth it.

As she turned off the lights there was a knock at the front door, but who could it be at this hour? Caroline was suspicious and wasn't sure of what to do, until she heard him, he sounded so panicky she didn't even think twice before opening the door. The man practically ran inside the clinic, with something in his arms.

Caroline didn't even have a chance to take in the man's appearance, he seemed out of breath, completely frazzled, "I, I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't see him. I hit him! I hit him with my car. I didn't mean to do it. Oh my god, please help me!"

Those blue eyes stared at her, begging for her help, and only now could she see what was in his arms, a dog. A husky to be more precise, she loved huskies, she always had. The poor dog was hurt, but gladly it didn't seem too bad. Caroline placed her calming hand on the man's shoulder and nodded for him to follow her, "Please put him down on the table."

He did as she asked but his breathing became even more erratic, and instead of worrying about the hurt animal she started worrying about the man looking like he was going to keel over at any moment now. "Are you alright?" she questioned, trying to focus on examining the dog.

He took something from his pocket and after a few seconds finally answered taking deep breaths "Yes, I'm fine now."

Caroline saw him put his inhaler away and understood he was having an asthma attack, he seemed well enough now and she was able to concentrate on the matter at hand. After some minutes of silence she finally talked again smiling and ruffling his fur "He's fine. He broke a leg but he's fine."

Klaus sighed deeply "Thank you so much doctor, that's a relief."

Caroline started patching the beautiful dog's leg "Please call me Caroline, doctor sounds so stuffy, I don't like it."

For a while Klaus just stared at her, only now realizing the incredible beauty she was, he was in awe of her, how could he not have noticed it before? "Very well, thank you _Caroline_."

Caroline glanced at the man, appreciating the way her name rolled out of his tongue in that sexy accent of his. He had an accent and only now had she noticed it! Also he was probably the hottest man she ever saw in her whole life, ding ding ding, today must be her lucky day. "You're welcome…" she whispered waiting for his name

"Klaus."

Caroline smiled, what a strange name it was, "You're welcome, _Klaus_."

He was obsessed with that smile of hers, it could brighten up any dark room, it was that bright and beautiful. He was brought out of his reverie when she spoke.

"There, all done." she mumbled patting the dog's back "So are you keeping him?" she asked curiously.

"Oh me? No, I don't think so. I'm not very good with keeping things alive. He'd be dead by the end of the day." Klaus replied awkwardly. The truth is that he was scared, afraid of getting too close to anyone or anything, just to lose it. He knew, deep down, he'd get attached to the dog and a little piece of him would die when he was gone, after all dogs lives spans are much shorter. It had happened before and he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"Well it was still very honorable of you to bring him here; sadly a lot of people would have just driven away." Caroline whispered sorrowfully, continuing a bit more joyfully, scratching behind the dog's ears, "Now that I know you won't be keeping him I have just the right place for him."

Klaus saw the exchange with a smile on his face, she was practically glowing with happiness when only seconds ago there was nothing but sadness and anger; she obviously loved animals very much.

"Anyway I'm finished and since I was already leaving…" Caroline stated trying to make him get the hint.

Klaus took a few seconds to catch on but eventually got it "Right! Yes, you were closing up. I'm so unbearably sorry." he mumbled shaking his head "So, how much is it?" he questioned already taking out his wallet.

Caroline laughed, and by the gods it was the most enchanting laugh he ever heard, he knew then and there that it was the only laugh he would want to hear for the rest of his life.

"No, no, it's free of charge." she said smiling, showing her perfect white teeth.

Klaus was completely mesmerized and had a smile matching her own and she loved it "Well, it was my fault and I obviously bothered you, so why should it be free of charge? It can't be, I have to pay or else I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you, love."

Caroline was definitely enjoying this little back and forth between them and the way he just said '_love_' made her knees shake. "I am the new and proud owner of this beautiful and magnificent dog, so it's on me. Besides if not for you I'd never have met him." she declared looking at Klaus through her eyelashes, slaying his heart immediately.

"Very well, I'll agree to that _if _you accept my invitation to dinner." Klaus affirmed smirking; those dimples of his would be the death of her.

Caroline pretended to think for what it seemed like forever "Fine, but only because you feel so strongly about it."

For the first time in a long time Klaus laughed wholeheartedly, it was sort of the most perfect sound Caroline had ever heard and she knew that his laugh was the only one she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. "It's a date then."

"Good." Caroline answered and all they could do was stare at each other.

**XXXXXX**

The dog at the end of the bed growled but fell into silence just as fast; Klaus followed his lead and grunted in his sleep which made Caroline smile. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she convinced herself Klaus would be fine for the remainder of the night. She kissed his face and hugged him tighter, he put his hand on hers and she knew _she_'d be safe. Every now and then she thinks of what would've happened if Klaus hadn't knocked on her door that night or if she had left earlier, but deep down she knows one way or another they'd find each other. They belong together, no else could ever make a dent on their hearts. No matter their story, they would always end up here, in each other's arms. Preferably with a dog or some other animal, either way they'd never be happy apart.

Finally Caroline fell asleep, only to dream about him, as always it seemed she couldn't be apart from him even in her sleep.

**A/N: I want to apologize to every single one of my followers for not having updated my fics since I went on vacation! Hunting Darkness will be updated this week, for sure, and I'll try to update I Miss You as well! Thank you for reading, I love you all :)**


End file.
